


Ears & Tales

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rinchy one-shot wherein John reads a good book and is rewarded for his efforts.  Really....you just have to read it.....</p><p>Written as a 'Thank You' Halloween treat for:  kmmerc and Mamahub.  Bless you both for your comments/kudos on my stories!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears & Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Mamahub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamahub/gifts).



Title: Ears & Tales  
Rating: PG-13 (non-explicit sex)  
Pairing: Finch/Reese  
Tags: m/m slash, FCIP-verse  
Characters: Finch, Reese, OMCs  
Word Count: 1200

NOTES: This one-shot takes place in the ‘PoI’ world of my story ‘Finite Chances, Infinite Possibilities’. Although it isn’t strictly necessary to read that before you do this, it does contain references to characters and locations from ‘FCIP’.

**halloweenhalloweenhalloweenhalloween**

 

_Of all the places Finch might have suggested, this was the last one Reese would have guessed. He **should** have, he supposed....given how the time he and Harold spent there while dodging Mark Snow's agents had fostered the intimate side of their relationship._

_Relationship...._ John rolled the word around in his mind, enjoying the implications of it almost as much as he did the physical expressions of it with the recluse. Even after six months it was still a source of wonderment to Reese that he was allowed to touch Harold and that Finch _wanted_ to touch him in return. So when the billionaire raised the idea of attending a Halloween party together, John had agreed at once. When Finch showed him their costumes however, Reese almost regretted his affirmative reply.

John did think that Harold's interpretation of the party's theme might be a bit _too_ eclectic. Reese himself hadn't understood it, even after Finch's enthusiastic explanation. John's resulting blank look had sent his partner pawing through the library stacks, chuffing in exasperation until he returned to shove a worn paperback into the op's hands.

"I suggest Mr. Reese," Harold eyed the taller man over his glasses with a withering look, "that you use some of your downtime to acquaint yourself with one of the most unique books in the pantheon of modern literature.” Finch returned to his coding; the staccato clicking of his fingers on the keys sounding distinctly offended.

Feeling that he’d disappointed his lover somehow, John sheepishly retired to the worn leather sofa and began to read. At first, his feelings of embarrassment only deepened.... _he wants me to be **this** , really?! These are stupid names!_ Thirty minutes later, Reese was enthralled. How had he never heard of this book before? He felt a kinship with the battle-scarred warrior Harold wanted him to portray. The character’s trials reminded John of his own.

He finished the book in another hour and looked over at Finch, marveling at his partner’s insight...even the character Harold had chosen for himself was so perfectly appropriate. The volume of the keystrokes had decreased as Finch’s irritation was vented and now the genius appeared completely absorbed in his task. John got to his feet, still clutching the paperback in one hand and stepped up to Finch’s desk, reaching out to embrace the man from behind. 

Harold let out a squawk of surprise, stiffening for an instant before realizing that the arms enfolding him could only be Reese’s. He relaxed against the op’s chest. “Is there any particular reason for this display of affection or are you merely feeling possessive?” 

John’s rumble of laughter vibrated against Finch’s spine, drawing an involuntary smile to the older man’s lips. Harold shivered as Reese kissed the crown of his head, working his way down his cheek until John nuzzled his earlobe. 

“Just thinking how brilliantly your mind works and how proud I will be to go to that party with you.” 

His partner’s heated response to this pronouncement only reinforced his decision. 

_That had been two weeks ago. Now, Halloween night, he and Harold Finch stood in front of the entrance to O.W.s and Reese admitted Finch’s costumes made perfect sense. He found himself looking forward to this evening. Even if no-one else recognized the characters or understood their significance, John did and was touched that Harold thought of him that way._

**youcantimagineitunlessyouvebeenthere**

John held the door for his partner as Harold navigated the stairs in as dignified a manner as he could. Reese shut the door behind them and turned to stand at Finch’s side as the entire bar fell silent, drinking in the sight before them. All at once a great shout of approving laugher rang out from behind the bar. Rupert Hurley crossed the main room much faster than his stout build should have been able to and engulfed the newcomers in a huge bear-hug. 

“Dudes! I’m so glad you made it!” He kissed both men on the cheek and stepped back, grinning like the Cheshire Cat he was dressed as. “You’re costumes are _perfect_!” 

He stepped behind them, ushering them forward as the other patrons began to clap. Various greetings came from all corners of the room. _‘Hazel-Rah!’ ‘Thlayli!’ ‘Meester Pigvig, Meester ‘Azel!’_ The ‘Wilde Ones’, each dressed as Porthos, Athos, Aramis and D’Artagnan respectively, raised their glasses in salute and declaimed: _‘Hoi, hoi, u embleer Hrair! M’saion ule’ hraka vair!’_ The rest of the bar dissolved into rowdy cheers as the newest arrivals were brought into the celebration. 

_John had been surprised, yet pleased to find out that the bartender was now in a serious relationship. He’d introduced them to Jim Lyons, a futures analyst who’d been frequenting O.W.’s for the past year. Reese looked the man over, noting with a smirk that he bore more than a slight resemblance to Finch. Lyons’ hair was darker and he was several years younger than Harold but the two might have been mistaken for brothers if placed side by side._

_Finch greeted the man warmly, which told John that not only had Harold known about the relationship but already conducted a thorough background check on Rupert’s paramour. Lyons proved to have a dry wit and was actually very good company. He and Finch paired off at one point to discuss current market trends while John and Hurley looked fondly on._

_“Jim is amazing, dude! I still can’t believe he wants to be seen with me.” Rupert’s voice held a note of awe as he watched the two men conversing. “I’m so glad Harry likes him. I was worried, you know....with Jim being older than me and all.”_

_Reese clapped him on the shoulder. “Harold’s got a great sense about these things and Hugh? Don’t sell yourself short. We've both seen how Jim looks at you.” John’s smile was kind._

_“It’s obvious he cares about you. You sure as hell care about him.”_

_Hurley sighed, scratching at the base of one of his pink furred cat ears. “I love him John. When I suggested these costumes he didn’t even blink, he just said ‘Disney version?’ and that was that!”_

_Reese laughed. Lyons’ Mad Hatter costume was a perfect replica, down to the white fright wig. His tortoiseshell glasses added just a hint of elegance. When Finch and Lyons returned to them, John gave Jim a nod as he pulled Harold into his arms. Lyons looked at the two of them and smiled in return; stepping into Hurley’s welcoming embrace. Reese knew the contented expressions of the couple before them exactly mirrored his and Harold’s own._

The party continued through the night, winding up around 3 a.m. More than a little tipsy by this time, Finch suggested they utilize his apartment above the bar instead of returning across town. John agreed and assisted his increasingly tactile partner up two flights of stairs to their safe house. Rupert merely winked at them and mentioned that he’d kept the residence ‘properly stocked’ in readiness for them. 

Now as Reese lay over the small dinette table while Finch pounded into him for the third time, he realized just how much Harold and he were like their characters. His eyes slid to the trophy for ‘Best Couple’ sitting on the kitchenette counter and his grin grew decidedly smug. _I’ll read Watership Down to him anytime if means we’ll wind up doing this. He is my ‘Chief Rabbit’ after all!_

**WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD**

NOTES: I deliberately left the details of Finch  & Reese’s costumes out because I wanted the reader to visualize them as they saw fit. My own idea was that Harold did not have them dressed up as giant rabbits but in period appropriate clothing, styled more along the lines of the character’s personalities. 

I could see Bigwig as a burly soldier in the British Army, in field gear and ready for a long, hard march. Hazel, being the more studious and introspective of the two I pictured as a university professor. Not really knowing what life outside the sheltered burrows of his institution (warren) would be like until his loyal officer shows him how to survive. 

I loved Watership Down when I first read it at the age of 12 and to this day it remains one of my favorite books. I’ve always thought that Hazel and Bigwig might have a romp in the bushes from time to time but then that’s my own depraved point of view popping out (grin). Happy Halloween everyone! 

Oh and the party’s theme? ‘Unorthodox Literary Relation **SHIPS** ’ (pun most assuredly very much intended!) 


End file.
